Dreams Do Come True
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: [Stable Queen] Regina sends Daniel away before Cora kills him. Separated for years, she marries King Leopold. Set just after 1x11 "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree"/around 1x07 "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter". Regina is still queen, and still using magic. A fairy tale happy ending (and fluffy reunion) for Regina and Daniel. Please read and review!


**Dreams Do Come True**  
by Broadway Starlet  
A _Once Upon a Time_ Story

Pairing: Stable Queen  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Fluffy Romance  
Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC, Adam Horowitz , and Edward Kitsis, as do Regina and Daniel. Sadly I can't claim ownership of Lana Parrilla or Noah Bean either.  
Summary: Regina sends Daniel away before Cora kills him. Separated for years, she marries King Leopold. Set just after 1x11 "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree"/during 1x07 "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter". Regina is still queen, and still using magic. A fairy tale happy ending (and fluffy reunion) for Regina and Daniel.

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Regina's heart ached, but she knew she had to do this. It was the only way he would survive. Snow White had cracked under pressure and let slip to Cora about Daniel. Regina knew what would come next, in the bottom of her heart. She had to act fast if he was to live. She'd rather marry the king and know Daniel was alive than attempt to run away with him. Cora would kill him. She would find them. There was only one option: he had to run.

She ran as fast as she could to the stables. "Daniel!" she called. He appeared, a worried look on his face, and she collapsed in his arms, tears already falling. She hated herself for what she was about to do, for what she had to tell him. Life without him would be unbearable.

"Regina, my love, what's wrong?" he kissed her forehead and cupped her face in his hands.

"My mother…she knows. You have to run away," she sobbed into his sleeves. "I love you so much, but please, you have to run."

"Not without you, my darling."

"No, Daniel, no. She'll kill you. Just run. Leave this place. We've lost. I have to marry the king."

"I'd rather die than live without you, and knowing you're with someone else and unhappy."

"Don't say that. I can't live in a world without you. It's better if we're apart but living. Either way I have to marry the king – whether you live or die. There's no hope left."

"There's always hope, Regina. Remember, true love is magic. One day I'll find you again. Don't lose faith in us." He hugged his Regina, trying to calm her. He hated to see her cry, but it happened all too often. She didn't deserve this life. She just wanted to be happy and free, not arranged marriages and forced lessons.

"Please just run away. Say you don't love me anymore. This has to end." She kissed her beloved, one last time.

"I can't say I don't love you. I will always love you, my Regina. But I'll go. Goodbye, my love. But not forever. Someday, I will marry you, my sweet Regina." He pulled her close again, kissed her lips deeply, and then he was gone.

No matter what he said, she knew her heart would be broken forever. She would never see him again. She wouldn't even let herself dream of anything else. Dreams were lost. There was no hope for happiness.

* * *

Preparations were made for the wedding. King Leopold was kind to her, but she felt nothing when he kissed her hand. She dreaded any further touches. She knew he couldn't love her. It was so obvious that he still loved his first wife, the late Queen Eva.

Regina made one last attempt to break off the engagement, but Cora would hear none of it. In a fit of rage, Regina pushed her mother through a mirror. That was when she used magic for the first time. Cora's spell was still intact, even with her sent away to another realm. She had no choice but to marry the king.

After the wedding, the young queen would lock herself away in her bedroom and practice magic. A strange man named Rumplestiltskin appeared and coached her. He said he'd seen Regina before and that it was her destiny to learn magic. She didn't want to use magic; she didn't want to be like her mother. She just wanted to escape the palace and run away. She wanted to find Daniel. If he still loved her.

"But dearie, your beloved stable boy is dead," the tutor told her.

"D-Daniel's dead?" Regina gasped. "But how? I saved him! I sent him away!" She collapsed in a heap on the floor; her gowns puffed around her as she fell. The young queen sobbed into her hands, tears staining her new dress.

"Dearie, little Queen, just as it is your destiny to learn magic, it was his destiny to die for you."

"But Daniel…without him I'm so lost. I always had hope…" Now hope was gone. There was no comforting Queen Regina.

"Shall we continue with your lessons then, Your Majesty?"

"Bring him back," she demanded. "You're an expert. There has to be a spell…I don't care what the cost. I'll pay it. Bring him back."

"Dead is dead, dearie. And now you're Queen. Stand up, let's continue."

Unhappy and heartbroken in her prison, Queen Regina watched her husband raise little Snow White with affection, but barely acknowledged his new wife's existence. When she wasn't looking after Snow, she used magic more, letting it consume her heart and soul. She was just an ornament and a baby-sitter. Didn't they have enough maids at the palace? Couldn't one of them raise the princess?

The king didn't need Regina. Well, except when he pushed open her bedchamber door and… Regina would rather die than remember those horrible, painful nights. That was all he needed her for. She felt terrible and disgusting after Leopold was done with her, and she curled up in her bed, sobbing. Daniel would never have hurt her like this. He would've been gentle and loving… But Daniel would never kiss or touch her ever again.

Nothing mattered anymore. She would never find happiness. She would never escape. She would never please her husband. She didn't want to please him, either. And he would never love her. No one would.

* * *

Far across the kingdom, a young stable boy received news that King Leopold had remarried a beautiful young woman named Regina. The people celebrated, hoping that the new Queen would bring him happiness like his first wife. But the young stable boy did not rejoice, his heart ached over a secret – he was in love with the Queen. And he would never see her again.

* * *

Years passed, and Snow White grew up into a beautiful young woman, who everyone admired. They called her "the fairest of them all". No one seemed to notice that as the Queen matured more, she grew more beautiful too. Regina was still only twenty-six.

Well, one person noticed. The king's genie. He fell in love with the young, lonely, and sad Queen. Consumed by magic and hatred, Regina saw this as an opportunity to get rid of her husband and be free. She didn't love the genie at all, but she knew he'd do anything for her. He'd even murder for her. And he did. He returned to her, thinking they would now be together.

Regina rose when he entered. "You haven't heard the news? The palace guards found the snake. They know it's from your country. They know it was you who killed the King. It's only a matter of time before they catch you. You will be executed. I'm sorry, but we will never be together. Come – I've arranged for a boat to provide you safe passage out of the kingdom. You must leave at once."

"The Agrabahn viper. Of all the snakes in all the world, that is what you chose. You wanted the murder to be traced back to me. You… You fooled me. You never loved me," the Genie said.

"Loved you? I wanted the King killed, and you killed him. You are no longer of any use to me. Be grateful I'm offering you an escape. Now, flee the kingdom and never turn back."

The genie declared that he never wanted to live without her, and Regina grew annoyed. She was free, and he was wasting her time. But then – the genie wished to never leave her again, and his wish was granted. He turned into her magic mirror. She laughed at the outcome of his wish. Magic did come with a price after all. But now she'd never need magic again. She was Queen; she ruled the kingdom since the King was dead. She was free.

* * *

News spread throughout the kingdom of the King's tragic passing. The Queen was now ruler. The stable boy heard the news one day in his town, and smiled. Maybe there was hope for true love after all. He knew he shouldn't celebrate a good King's death, but now Regina was free.

But should he attempt to meet with the Queen? It was unheard of for a peasant like him. And what if…what if his Regina had changed? What if she'd forgotten about him? A Queen and a stable boy? The very thought was laughable.

Still, he had to know. So he packed his bag and saddled his horse, and rode in the direction of the palace.

* * *

Queen Regina shed one tear through King Leopold's funeral, because she felt she should show a bit of remorse. She hugged her stepdaughter when she had to, but she felt nothing. As soon as she disappeared to her bedchamber, the Queen was already plotting her next move: revenge.

She demanded that her mirror find a huntsman to kill the princess. She couldn't stand to look upon the face of the fairest of them all. Especially since it was _her fault_ that she had to marry the king, and she had to be torn away from everything she ever dreamed of. It was _the princess _who couldn't keep a secret and destroyed her happiness. It was _her fault _that Daniel was dead. She summoned the huntsman and sent him on his mission. Snow White would die, and the Queen would truly be free of any reminders of her heartbreak. She would be free to rule the kingdom as she pleased. Things were about to change drastically.

Regina lounged on her divan by the fireplace, sipping a glass of wine, already celebrating her victory and the beginning of her reign. One of her guards entered and bowed.

"Your Majesty, you have a visitor. A young man."

"I'm not expecting any visitors, nor will I see anyone. I'm a Queen in mourning, and I'm awaiting news of my huntsman's mission. Leave."

"But…Your Majesty, the young man insists. He says he's searching for _his Regina." _

Only one had ever called her _his Regina, _and he was dead. She thought for a moment, and then laughed. This might be amusing. She wondered what fool would call her his. She belonged to no one, nor would she ever belong to anyone again.

"Bring him to me, Claude. I could use a laugh," she replied haughtily.

Claude bowed and left. Regina sipped her wine again waited. _What a fool. _She positioned herself as seductively as possible on her sofa. _His Regina. _She could play this game.

Claude reappeared. "Bow before your Queen, boy." The young man entered, and his eyes locked with the Queen's. Neither could move.

"I said _bow." _

The young man fell on his knees before her. Regina rose, still in shock. "D-Daniel? Is it really you?" The Queen's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"My Regina, my love," he whispered, and he rose to her level.

She had grown more beautiful than he ever thought possible, and he always thought she was the most beautiful girl in the land. He cursed his memory for not doing her beauty justice. The most beautiful girl in the land had grown into the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

Her dark curls fell in perfect waves and ringlets down her back. Daniel wished he could touch her hair like he used to, to run his fingers through her curls and stroke her cheek. Her beautiful burgundy velvet dress hugged every curve, and it took all of his will not to reach for her waist and wrap her in his arms. The front of her gown had an intricate black sheer detailing, but it covered what needed to be. Her makeup accented her deep brown eyes and perfect blood-red lips. Now he dreamed of kissing her. She was regal and seductive, gorgeous and a bit fearsome all at once. Though stunningly beautiful, Daniel noticed a sadness and loneliness in her eyes. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her, and tell her he would always love her, no matter what had happened, always and forever. But his Regina had changed. He wondered what had happened to her; some kind of darkness surrounded her.

"My love," he whispered again. How could any man who ever saw her not fall head over heels in love with her?

Her eyes filled with tears. He had matured a bit, but he was still her Daniel. There was no mistaking her stable boy. Now he was a man, and as handsome as ever. He was the man she had longed to marry since the first time he'd held her hand while helping her up onto her horse, since the first time he'd kissed her on Firefly Hill. He still wore the clothes of a peasant, but she had enough riches for them both to live in luxury for the rest of their days.

"They said you'd died."

"It was a lie, my Queen," he said.

"For years I believed you were gone and I lost hope that I'd ever be happy again," Regina said. "And now you're here…" The Queen began to cry, and Daniel couldn't help himself. He cupped her face in his hands, and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Now I'm here, and I never want to leave your side ever again," he said, and he kissed his Queen, full on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her entire body against his and kissed him back, increasing passion. She couldn't get close enough to him. "I love you, my Regina. I love you with all my heart. I love you forever."

"Marry me," she whispered. "I don't want to waste another day not married to you."

He kissed her again, more passionate. "I would be honored to marry you, my Queen. I would do anything for you."

"You've already done everything for me," Regina sighed and hugged him close. "You just made me the happiest woman in the world and I never thought I would feel happy ever again. Daniel, I love you."

A realization dawned on her. The princess. Snow White. She'd just sent her to her death. One that she now didn't deserve. Daniel noticed the panic in her eyes.

"My Regina, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I just sent an assassin to kill someone who doesn't deserve to die. I also orchestrated my husband's death and now I sent a huntsman to kill his daughter. I was…desperate to be free of any reminders of your death. Daniel, what do I do?" She hoped the gods had mercy on her. She just found her happy ending and now she might have to live with guilt forever?

She sat at her vanity. "Mirror, show me the Huntsman and Snow White."

"As you wish, my Queen." The Mirror then showed an image of the Huntsman and the princess in the forest. The Huntsman was cutting Snow's ropes, setting her free. Regina let out a sigh of relief.

"Claude," the Queen called again. He appeared in the doorway. "Prepare my carriage." He nodded and left. She turned to Daniel. "We have to find her. I must apologize. First her father…and now this. How will she forgive me?"

"Regina, darling…" He knelt by her side and took her hands in his, kissing them. _"I_ forgive you, and she might, if you're gentle with her."

The Queen buried her face in her hands. "I've been horrible. I've started doing magic and now I've plotted murder. I've grown heartless and cold and I just wanted to be free of them – my abusive husband and his spoiled perfect daughter. Free of this pain."

"My love, I understand," he kissed her lips. "A broken heart can make you do terrible things. But the princess is safe and you can let go of your hate for her. I'm here for you, always."

She smiled. "Come with me?"

"I'll go anywhere with you, my Queen."

* * *

The carriage raced along the dirt roads through the Enchanted Forest, and then stopped in a clearing. Regina's mirror indicated that they weren't too far from where the Huntsman freed Snow White. She and Daniel got out of the carriage and started on foot. He reached for her hand. She smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry to put you through all of this, my darling," she said. "But thank you."

"Don't be sorry. I want to help you fix everything."

She hugged him. "You have such faith in me. You always have. I've just done something horrible and yet you're still with me? I guess I'm just surprised. No one's cared this much about me in years."

"Oh, but that's not true, my lady. Even though we've been apart all this time, I never once forgot you, stopped caring about you, or stopped loving you." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they continued walking.

"I just wish I'd known you were alive. It would've made it all so much easier."

"I know, and I'm sorry, my love." He kissed her temple. "But I'm here now and we'll be together and no one can stop us."

She smiled wide. "I love you."

Just then, a figure darted across the road ahead of them. She had long raven hair and wore a long white cloak.

"Snow! Snow White! Stop!" Regina called.

The princess stopped and gasped when she saw her stepmother walking toward her. She took off running. "Please, Snow, there's been a mistake! Please let me explain." Snow White stopped and waited. Regina used magic and appeared closer to Snow.

"So you've come to kill me yourself? The Huntsman let me go."

"I know. I must thank him later. I made a horrible mistake. I'm sorry, Snow. I don't want you dead."

"Then why did you send me out here. I don't trust you, Regina."

Regina nodded and took another cautious step forward. "I don't blame you, Snow. For a moment, yes, I wanted you dead. But not anymore."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Daniel finally caught up to them and took Regina's hand. "Because Daniel is here. I blamed you for years for my horrible life."

"Horrible life, Regina? You're queen."

"But if _you _hadn't told my mother about Daniel and me, I wouldn't have had to marry your father."

Snow frowned. She obviously didn't know what had gone on between Leopold and his new wife. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep your secret, Regina. I thought you were going to lose your mother…"

"I did anyway."

"But you weren't happy at the palace?"

"The palace was a prison to me. I couldn't leave and no one cared about me."

"I loved you…" Snow protested said. "Even when you grew distant and cold."

"And I despised you and your father. He never loved me. He didn't care about my feelings."

"Please don't speak of my father that way. He was a good man, a good father, and a good king."

"Perhaps, but he wasn't good to me. I don't think we ever had a meaningful conversation. I was just an object to him, an ornament to show off, and something to use when he wanted."

Snow frowned and resisted the urge to hug Regina. "I'm so sorry."

"But now he's gone, and Daniel wants to marry me. I can be happy…and I'd still like to be your stepmother. If you'll forgive me."

Snow nodded. "If that would make you happy."

"More than anything," Regina smiled. "I am sorry – for this, and for taking away your father too."

Snow's eyes grew wide. "You killed him?"

"No, I just…allowed it to happen. The genie killed him. I planted the idea in his head, yes. But the genie has been punished. And I'm sorry – not for what happened, but for how it affects you."

Snow White nodded. The three of them – Regina, Daniel, and Snow White – walked together back to the carriage.

"Snow, you've grown quite a bit," Daniel said.

"It's been a while. It's nice to see you again," the princess replied. "I've always credited Regina for teaching me about true love. I hope one day to find an everlasting love like yours."

Daniel squeezed Regina's hand and smiled with adoration at his queen.

"I'm sure you will, dear Snow."

* * *

Preparations began within the palace for the wedding. They even put Daniel in his own bedchamber, to keep the lovers apart before they were wed. But Queen Regina couldn't stand to be away from him at night. She'd spent too many nights alone and too many years away from him. She just wanted to sleep in his arms. So every night, Daniel would sneak into her bed and hold her while they slept.

Daniel was also to be crowned king at the ceremony, so while Regina was planning the ceremony, the ball, and the feast, he tutored on history of the kingdom, government, finances, and battle tactics. He insisted that he and Regina would rule together and share responsibility.

Regina gave up magic, and vowed never to use it, unless absolutely necessary. She didn't want to be cruel anymore. She wanted to be a fair Queen, and worthy of Daniel's love.

Flowers soon filled the palace – in the throne room, in the courtyard, in the dining room – everywhere. The palace began to look cheery, and no longer a place of darkness and mourning.

Regina designed her wedding dress, and was grateful to decide on the style herself this time. Her first wedding gown was picked out by her mother, and Regina didn't care one bit how she looked. This time, Daniel would be waiting for her. This was her real wedding. This was the one that would last forever. She was sure she could wear anything and Daniel would find her beautiful, but she wanted to wear the most gorgeous dress possible. She picked out a white taffeta fabric, and when the sunlight reflected off it, light blue roses appeared on the skirts. She glittered, as a queen should. When Regina put on her dress for the first time, she was sure this would be the happiest day of her life.

With the King dead and Cora's confinement spell broken, Regina's father Henry was finally able to come into the palace to see his daughter.

"You're marrying our stable boy?"

"Yes Papa," Regina smiled radiantly. "We've loved each other since I was seventeen, since before I saved Snow White…"

"And you've been apart this long…Oh Regina, if you love him, I approve. He was always a nice boy. I hope he makes you happy."

Regina nodded and hugged her father. "So happy. Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Nothing would make me happier," Henry said.

"And come stay in the palace. I want my family here…" Except her mother, but Regina couldn't bring herself to say that.

* * *

Finally, the day arrived. Henry and Regina waited for the signal to enter the chapel and begin the walk down the aisle.

"You look beautiful, darling," he said, kissing her cheek. "You always do, but today you look radiant."

"Thank you, Papa."

The wedding music began, and together they began their journey down the aisle. Regina was suddenly nervous. Her people had always been kind to her since she became queen, but she felt guilty for taking away their king. Would they approve of their queen remarrying so quickly? And marrying a stable boy? Perhaps if they knew she'd always loved him, and that Leopold wasn't always kind to her? Didn't the queen deserve to be happy too?

She was too nervous – or excited – to even look up at Daniel. She was afraid she might cry. She caught Snow White's eyes. The princess – Regina's bridesmaid – smiled. This was how it always should've been. After she saved Snow's life all those years ago, they should've been good friends – like sisters, not stepmother and stepdaughter. She was sorry for the pain she caused Snow, and Regina knew Snow was sorry too. But they were at peace and forgave each other. Regina didn't want to be a wicked stepmother – she just wanted to be Daniel's wife and Snow's friend. Being queen still meant nothing, but she was now accustomed to luxury and promised she'd do her best in her position.

Regina gathered her courage and looked up at Daniel. He was waiting for her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled wide. This was real. She was marrying him. Daniel placed one of his hands over his heart to hold in his emotions. She was stunningly beautiful, a regal radiant angel in white coming toward him.

She finally reached his side, and handed her bouquet off to Snow. Daniel took her hands.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

The priest stepped forward. "Welcome everyone to this joyous celebration of the marriage of our Queen to her true love. Daniel, do you take Her Majesty, Queen Regina, as your wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, to rule by her side, and to protect her and take care of her, for as long as you live?"

"I do, with all my heart," Daniel said, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Your Majesty, Queen Regina, do you take Daniel as your husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, to rule by his side, and to protect him and take care of him, for as long as you live?"

"I do," Regina said, "with all my heart." She placed the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, King and Queen. Your Majesty, would you crown your new husband?"

Regina picked up the gilded crown and placed it on Daniel's head. Taking advantage of her closeness, he pulled her into him, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You may kiss your bride – your Queen."

Daniel pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her passionately, deeply, with all the love in his heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Their first kiss as husband and wife. The crowd around them cheered. Their Queen seemed younger, happier now, and everyone noticed the change. King Daniel took his queen's hand, and together, they walked back up the aisle.

"And now we live happily ever after," he whispered.

She smiled up at her new husband. "Yes, I suppose we do."

* * *

Their wedding feast was a grand occasion - a delicious variety of food and drinks, lively music, and dancing. Regina spent the entire night at Daniel's side, whether twirling in his arms at the ball, or holding his hand throughout the banquet.

"Look, Daniel," she whispered during one waltz. "I do believe that Snow White is dancing with a Prince." Daniel looked where Regina was staring.

"She looks happy," Daniel said. "Maybe one day, she'll find her true love, like us. I love you so much, my Queen."

"And I love you, my Daniel."

* * *

Little did they know that in a few years, they would celebrate the marriage of Snow White and Prince Charming. And soon after that, the birth of their daughter, Princess Emma.

Queen Regina and King Daniel ruled together, keeping peace - despite threats from Rumplestiltskin , who was complaining of broken promises and something about a curse that couldn't be fulfilled. They kept the kingdom happy and wealthy. The threats from Rumple eventually subsided when Princess Emma and Rumple's son Baelfire fell in love and had a child – a son, and when he found love with a young woman named Belle.

Regina held the baby boy in her arms and somehow got an odd vision that if things had been any different, this boy would be her son. How odd. It must be that curse that Rumplestiltskin mentioned. Oh well.

Regina was happy the way things were. She and Daniel were blessed with their own children – a son (Henry, after her father), and a daughter (Mary, after Daniel's mother), so she didn't think anything more of Emma and Baelfire's baby and what might have been. And why would she, because she and Daniel (as well as Snow, Charming, Emma, Bae, Mary, Henry, and the little baby) did live happily ever after. There was no Dark Curse, no magicless town in another realm, no destroyed happiness, no sleeping curses (except the one by Maleficent on Sleeping Beauty, but she was rescued by her true love), no poisoned apples – just Queen Regina and King Daniel, in love forever.

**The End**

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it! Please write me a nice review? In my world, Regina and Daniel don't age, so they look the same, even when the baby who would be Henry Mills is born. Aren't I clever to tie everyone together like that? Emma + Baelfire's baby = Henry Mills. A happily ever after for everyone!


End file.
